Under the Same Roof
by littlevamp
Summary: Vorador and Janos allow Kain and his fledglings to stay with them in the mansion. Bad decision on their part... Just some randomness :
1. Mad House

**Hello, my readers :D Just a side note: I know everyone is a little disappointed at Unknown to all because it really has no plot to it, but I assure you I've been working my brain, day and night, to create one. I would appreciate it if everyone would remain patient, as I also need to update my other three stories. I do respect the fact that you still review, despite the randomness :D. But, I am random, so here is a small random fic that just happened to be the first of many to get chosen. :D Hopefully you can stomach this while I prepare the other stories :D Enjoy.**

**Mad House**

The mansion was quiet. Never in the many years he had lived there, had Janos Audron been so pleased with waking up every morning, or night. Ever since Kain and his children moved in, it seemed like everyday was utter torture and the vampire had clearly lost his mind. Sure, they were well mannered fledglings, very respectful to him and Vorador, as well as Kain, but when the bickering between them started, there was no way to stop it. Arguing and fighting would erupt, and the house would look like a hurricane had struck. Blood, chinaware and the occasional stuffing from the pillows would embellish the once perfect room. At that point, Janos wished he could strangle his first born for letting the others stay.

The ancient sat on the couch in the living room and propped his feet up on the table. A wave of relaxation washed over him and he closed his eyes. Peace and quiet had never felt so good.

"Janos, we're back!" yelled Dumah as he rushed through the door, nearly falling over in the process. Well, it was good while it lasted, thought Janos, cracking an eye open.

"Keep your voice down, Behemoth!" Zephon snarled. "Do you want-argh!"

"Eat that, brother!" Melchiah ran upstairs after chucking a snowball at Zephon's face. The older quickly brushed the melting ice off his face and hair and charged after the younger. Janos stood up suddenly.

"What did I tell you both about...!" He sighed. "Running in the house," he whispered to himself.

"Good to see you, Janos. Did you sleep well?" Janos smiled at seeing Raziel.

"I did, actually. It's amazing what a good night's sleep does to the body. I feel reenergized." Raziel nodded.

"Where is your father?" asked Janos. Raziel gestured his thumb towards the front yard.

"He's bringing up the rear with Vorador. Though I'm not so sure what is so important that he cannot share it with me." Janos chuckled.

"Kain and Vorador are very secretive about any information they manage to gather, Raziel. I'm sure your father trusts you, he just wishes to speak with Vorador alone." Raziel shrugged his shoulders and hung up his jacket.

"I suppose we shall see if your theory proves correct." Janos smiled and watched Kain's first born walk to his room.

"Good morning, my sire," Vorador said as he shut the door. Kain shrugged off his tight jacket and hung it up next to Raziel's.

"Good moring Vorador, Kain."

"Janos," Kain replied.

"You bastard, Melchiah!" rang Zephon's voice throughout the mansion. "I'm going to ring your neck!" The three elders looked upstairs at the commotion and watched as Melchiah ran for his life, laughing hysterically, away from Zephon. Vorador crossed his arms.

"Your children don't seem to have any control in the mornings. What do you feed them?" Kain rolled his eyes.

"In the mornings?" Janos asked incredulously. "You should hear them at night! It was a miracle that I actually got some rest." Vorador raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, Kain, is this what you call good parenting?" Kain sighed.

"They're fledglings, what do you expect?" The green vampire held up a claw.

"Ah. But not even _you_ were this bad, Kain. And if you were, you can bet that I would've set you straight."

"Don't give me the father speech again, Vorador. I never needed babysitting or a lecture on my behavior then, and I don't need it now. So keep the past to yourself." Vorador bared his fangs.

"Watch that arrogant tongue, Kain. You'd do well to mind it while in the presence of Janos, even though you may not do so with me." He became serious. "Unless of course you wish that I silence it altogether?" Kain smirked.

"Is that a threat, Vorador?" he replied with a smile. "Who are you trying to scare? Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Children, please!" snapped Janos. "I've already had it up to the heavens with the fledglings, so I at _least _expect for you not to follow in their footsteps. Why must you both always settle things with 

violence?" He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder what truly _does_ set our race apart from that of the humans."

"We've been arguing like this for many years, Janos. I'm curious as to why it bothers you now."

"It's because of you're children, Kain!" Vorador spat. "If you kept them under control, they wouldn't upset him. Not only that, but you have the nerve to try and pick a fight with _me_. After all I've done for you, this is the thanks I get?" Kain growled.

"_You_ threatened _me_! How do you suppose I should react, Vorador? Do you think me a coward that I would just walk away as if nothing happened?" Kain folded his arms. "I think the years have finally caught you, old man."

"Old man?!" Janos gave a frustrated sigh.

"It seems the conflict between you both will never be resolved." The ancient turned his back towards the other two. "You disappoint me, my children." With that, the blue vampire retreated down the hall without another word. The elders watched his departing figure momentarily and then transfixed their stares on each other.

"Bastard," snarled Kain.

"_Arrogant_ bastard," replied Vorador. A loud crash was heard upstairs and both heads turned towards the noise.

"Vorador, Zephon broke your vase!"

"I did not! The coward is lying!"Vorador's eyes widened and Kain's brows furrowed at the sound of his children.

"Yes you did!" screamed Melchiah as he ran past the top level, holding ceramic pieces in his hands. "Look Vorador, Father. I told you!" The younger turned his head towards the direction he came from and began running once more, seeing as Zephon was coming.

"He's lying!" protested Zephon as he chased after the sixth born. Vorador pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

**That's the end of this chapter. I might make it a bit longer or I might not. It's up to you guys. Like I said, it's mostly random**, **just to piss off Janos and Vorador. I know its a little OOC, but I had to add some childish themes in there. I really never wrote anything with Vorador or Janos, so I decided this would be their first appearance :D lol. Maybe in the future I'll write a better one. Anyways, please review.-Lil V.**


	2. Siblings and Elders

**Hello, everyone! :D Since those of you who have reviewed would like to see another chapter, I'd thought I'd comply and write another one. This one should be a bit longer. :D Enjoy…**

**Siblings and Elders**

Kain poured over a large map on the table, placing colored tacks on certain areas he'd wished to discuss with Vorador. The green vampire rubbed his chin as he watched the scion mutter words under his breath.

"Talking to your imaginary friend again, Kain?" The pale vampire froze and sent a scowl to Vorador, which then turned into a smirk.

"Yes. He provides much more company than you do," he began in a voice with no meaning, "He is not _evil _like you." Kain placed a blue-colored tack on Willendorf. He smiled when he seen Vorador tense from the corner of his eye. The elder leaned forward on the table.

"What does the blue mean?" he asked curiously. Kain placed another blue tack on Avernus Cathedral before giving an answer.

"Those are the cities and sites that are under human control," he pointed. "The red…" he pulled out a red tack and placed it where Vorador's mansion would be, "…is our base of operations until we begin our expansion." The green vampire nodded. "The green is neutral ground, meaning farmers and merchants reside there, and are not a threat to our kind."

"So when it is time to move, you will force the innocent out of their homes for your empire?"

"Precisely," he said dryly and placed the unused colors back in their container. Vorador raised a brow.

"Janos would be disappointed in you, Kain. You know how he feels about humans, harmless ones as a matter of fact." Kain shrugged and placed the container on a wooden shelf, turning to Vorador with uncaring eyes.

"Well, tell him to join the 'disappointed at Kain clan.' Trust me, Vorador, he's not the first to hate my guts or ambition." The pale vampire made his way to the door and left the room. Vorador folded his arms.

"Bastard," he whispered.

OoOoOo

Dumah sat in the corner of his room, polishing his sword that was given to him by Vorador for being the strongest warrior. This surprised Kain when he found out and asked why he had not given it to Raziel, his firstborn, who was clearly stronger than Dumah. Vorador found amusement in Kain's voice as he defended his eldest child, but insisted that it go to his third born instead. Although Vorador admired Raziel and his good intentions, he found him to be nothing but a fool, arrogant and stubborn just like his father. But it didn't matter. Whatever Vorador said to Kain went into one ear and out the other, with the exception of his last words.

_"Dumah will receive this blade because it would be wrong of me to steal the honor from your hands."_

_"What honor?" Kain asked, irritated._

_"When it is time, you must give your firstborn son his first blade. Unless of course Raziel means nothing to you…" _Dumah hardly paid any attention to their conversation as he was too busy drooling over his new blade. The argument happened over a week ago, but neither Raziel nor Dumah really lingered on it. The elders, however, never dropped the subject until Janos intervened, saying that 

fighting over a sword was worst than the fledglings fighting over the chess set. Of course, Kain never backed down until Vorador admitted he was wrong. And when he did, the serenity would satisfy the ancient, and he would return to his own important manners. But once he was out of sight, the other two would immediately settle their differences like men, fist to fist, outside. A little melee now and then would bring justice to them both…without Janos knowing.

OoOoOo

"Checkmate," Zephon said as he folded his arms behind his head, giving a satisfying sigh. Turel bit his lip and looked at the board in thought, as if trying to figure out where he made his error.

"If you would have moved there, Turel, you could've taken his knight, possibly giving you the chance to check him," began Rahab. "Don't let this wretch make you nervous." His blue eyes narrowed at Zephon. "I know his appearance is somewhat frightening but…" Zephon grinned in a shark-like way, cocking his head to one side.

"I'll take that as a compliment for my good looks. You know it's said that if you say something really mean to someone, it actually means the opposite." Zephon brought a finger up to touch his fang, as if picking something out. Rahab frowned.

"Oh? Alright then, I _love _you Zephon…with all my heart." He mumbled the last words. Zephon reacted by giving a look of curiosity.

"You…love me?" He shook his head. "I find that very difficult to believe." Rahab smiled.

"You should, as it means the opposite: I _hate _you Zephon…with all my heart." Turel smirked and Rahab rose to get a book from the shelf in his room. Once satisfied with his novel of choice, he sat in a chair by the window and began to read. Zephon gave several nods, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Fine. I see the game you wish to play, Rahab. I'll get back at you soon enough. Don't you worry…" Turel rolled his eyes. The avenger, he thought.

"I want a re-match!" demanded Turel. Zephon began placing all his pieces back into their appropriate places, then handing Turel his own.

"Are you certain you wish to try your luck against me once more?" He asked teasingly. Turel nodded.

"I believe I've just said that." Zephon chuckled and shook his head.

"Chess is the game of kings, Turel. Strategy and patience are essential on this battlefield." His voice lowered in warning. "You have no patience and your strategy barely hangs by thin strings. How do you propose to defeat me?" Turel put a hand to his chin, his gaze hardening under Zephon's stare.

"I may not be as intelligent as you or possess the skill necessary to play this game and win, but I _do _know that, with my physical strength, I can put you in your grave…permanently." Zephon smiled, as if delighted by the idea.

"Sounds delicious. Although I'm sure you could, I don't think I'm ready to go just yet." Zephon moved a pawn forward with his finger. "Let's see what fate surprises us with this round, hmm?" Turel nodded.

"I just hope it's on my side."

OoOoOo

Raziel stood in front of his window, arms leaning on its frame, watching as the skies littered the ground with another hail storm. Occasionally, he would wipe the small layer of frost that had built up on the glass in order to see the ice plummet to the floor. He loved the snow. If he could only hold it without 

the ice melting into water, he would. Sure, he could wear gloves that would protect him from its acidic touch, but that defeated the whole purpose of feeling the snow, 'being' the snow. Raziel was only a fledgling now and he wondered if someday, when he became an elder, he could conquer all the things that made him weak; things that humans could touch, taste, and drink, like water and snow. He shook his head of such thoughts. Only time would tell.

The firstborn's ears twitched when he heard a small click behind him, indicating that someone had entered his room. He didn't bother to see who it was, knowing that the only one who entered with undeniable silence, was Kain. Raziel tensed when he heard heavy footsteps swiftly moving towards him. When he felt the presence of his master behind him, he gave an exasperated sigh.

"It is common courtesy to knock before entering another's room." He turned to his father and raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember hearing one." Kain smirked, guiding his gaze to the hail outside.

"I will come into anyone's room without knocking if I so desire, Raziel. Apparently you've forgotten who's in charge around here." He turned to his eldest with a hardened gaze. "Shall I refresh your memory?" Raziel swallowed.

"No. I beg your pardon, milord…" Kain shook his head in disappointment.

"Disobedient child. You are lucky I'm more concerned about your well-being than about your punishment. Tell me, what has confined you here?" Raziel gave a puzzled look.

"I…I don't…" He shook his head.

"I'm not stupid, Raziel. You've been in here since our return from the forest, and from what Janos tells me, you seemed somewhat…jealous of my talk with Vorador." Kain raised his brows. Raziel said nothing. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"There's nothing to tell. I was not jealous of Vorador."

"Oh? So Janos is lying then?" Raziel folded his arms.

"No." He sighed. "I was just concerned as to why you didn't tell me whatever you told Vorador. I thought you said you trusted me?" Kain frowned.

"That's all?"He released a small chuckle. "Raziel you poor idiot. The only reason I talked to Vorador at all was to inform him of the human patrol guarding the entrance to Uschtenheim. I had scouted the area a few days before and the count had doubled since. I thought it'd be best if I kept my eye on them, seeing as they could launch an attack if we were discovered at some point. As far as telling you, I didn't bother because it was nothing of importance to a fledgling. You still have much to learn, Raziel, before I can trust you to leap into battle. And until then, I will be the one to judge your skills." Raziel's face became hot from embarrassment and he focused on the outside, noticing that the hail had slowed.

"Forgive me then. I have mistaken you…" he whispered. Kain put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you have. Had I been merciless like Vorador, you would've been beaten to the ground, bleeding and pleading with all your might for me to stop." Raziel looked uncomfortably at his master, but remained quiet.

"Of course, I am not going to bring such pain. But that doesn't rule out the fact that I might do so later on." Kain smirked and lifted Raziel's chin with his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "Little Raziel, you don't know the pain you cause me. Such insolence…yet so obedient…" He let his hand drop and began walking towards the door smoothly. Opening it, he said, "Come, I have something for you." Without hesitation, Raziel obeyed.

**Woo hoo!! End of the chapter!! Well, tell me what you guys think! I would appreciate whatever is on your mind…as long as it's not food. Lol jk But criticism could work…wink, wink. :D-Lil V.**


	3. Cake

**To all my readers and reviewers, who I have neglected for quite sometime: please forgive me. I was reading the reviews for this short story and didn't realize how many people liked it. I thought, "Wow, and I STILL haven't updated?" Well my friends, here it is—another chapter that, hopefully, satisfies you. Without you all, I wouldn't be the writer I am. That goes without saying :D Enjoy!**

**Cake**

Raziel followed Kain into his room at the far end of the hall, and stopped abruptly when he nearly ran into his master. He looked at Raziel with his gold orbs, and held up a finger.

"Pay attention, Raziel. What I'm about to give you is something from tradition." Kain opened his door and motioned Raziel to follow. Inside, the firstborn gazed up at the ceiling, a painting of the winged vampire race flying into the clouds; across the way a fire burned in the fireplace, and above the mantle, a painting of Kain with the Soul Reaver by his side. Near the wall was a bed, big enough for five adults to sleep comfortably.

Raziel grinned. He remembered fondly of his first weeks as a newborn. He and his brothers shared Kain's bed, while he reluctantly slept on the futon just underneath the window, since they refused to sleep in individual beds. It was a good memory for the firstborn…not so much for the others.

"Come," Kain instructed and opened his closet full of weapons.

Raziel raised a brow. "I've seen this collection before, my lord. Do you have a new addition?"

"You cannot comprehend very well can you, Raziel? Didn't I say pay attention?" Raziel said nothing, and smiled off the grin his father gave him. Kain stepped back and offered his weapons. "Pick one," he said. Raziel's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"But sire I—

"Would that be strike two, Raziel? I said pick one. You're my firstborn son, and it is time that you receive your first blade."

Ah, now he understood. Raziel nodded and turned his attention to the blades, old and new, dull and sharp; they all looked marvelous. He glanced, first, at each of the hilts, desiring one with comfortability, rather than style. Next he selected the nearest one to new; he knew they wouldn't be fresh from the blacksmith's, but he didn't want a rusted one either. He held a few, swung them, sheathed them, but none seemed to catch his attention. That is, until he pulled out a blade that caught his eye. It had a long hilt and an even longer blade, skinnier than most but not too thin, with an emblem engraved on the hilt.

"What does this mean?" Raziel asked, gesturing to the emblem.

"Ah, I remember this sword…" He stared at Raziel for quite some time, making him uncomfortable and confused. Kain sighed and looked back at the sword. "This sword belonged to a Sarafan general during the war against the Hylden. That is the Sarafan Brotherhood emblem. Odd that you would choose this particular sword, but," Kain shrugged, "if you want it, it's yours."

Raziel held the sword with pride, despite it once being wielded by a near extinct enemy. "I want it."

"Well, let's get it cleaned up a bit then. After all, it hasn't seen the light of day in over three-hundred years."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Still at it, are they?" Vorador asked, holding a glass of red wine, pulling up a seat next to Janos at the counter. "Their stamina is unbelievable." The elder vampires were watching the fledglings arm wrestle in the living room, using Janos' good oak table as their ground.

"Well, just look who their father is," Janos said with a sigh and took a sip of Vorador's wine. "You said it yourself, Kain is relentless."

Vorador poured more wine in his glass. "Was I heavily drunk when I said this?"

"You're not going to beat me this time, Turel," Dumah growled, veins protruding from his head. "Not…a…gain!" Just as Dumah was inches from victory, Turel overpowers Dumah and brings the pair of arms to the middle.

"Says who? I'll show you who's stronger, Dumah. Winner takes the last piece of blood cake."

Vorador runs a clawed hand down his face in annoyance. "They wager a piece of cake? Really, sire, a piece of meaningless cake?"

Janos shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. There isn't much to wager, at least until the snow thaws and they go into town alone. They have to have some kind of spoil to win." Vorador growled and decided to open the container on the counter, opening it and pulling the last piece of cake out. Examining it, still in disbelief of the winner's reward, the vampire finishes it in two bites.

Janos' shoulders slump in disappointment. "Oh, no, you didn't, Vorador. Don't let them find out—

"Hey, what's that smell?" Zephon piped up, sniffing the air like a dog. "Cake?"

"The blood cake?" Rahab asked. "Yes, I smell it, too!" Turel and Duman released their arms, and within seconds, all eyes were on Vorador and Janos.

"Where's the cake?" Turel asked. "I thought it was in that container?"

"Oh, God," Janos whispered and slipped away, knowing the fledglings already had an idea who the thief was. Little growls erupted from the fledglings, each baring their small, premature fangs.

"Stand where you are, fledglings, or I'll tell your father about your behavior."

"What behavior?" Kain emerged from the hallway and hissed when he saw what his children were about to do. "What's going on? Have you lost your respect?"

The five cringed at the volume and intensity of his voice. "No, lord," Dumah said. "Turel and I were wagering the last piece of blood cake, and just as I was about to win, Vorador ate it."

"Purposely," Turel added. "And I was about to win, sire."

"I don't give a damn! That gives you no right to disrespect your elder." Kain's fangs were at full length now. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Kain, calm yourself," Janos said from afar before standing beside Kain. "Vorador was at fault, here."

"What?" Vorador exclaimed. "Master, you can't be serious."

"What did I tell you about the fledglings? They haven't much to spoil themselves, and then you deliberately eat the last piece so that neither winner would get it. Shame on you, Vorador. That's not playing fair."

"Yes, shame on you, Vorador!"

"Zephon!" Kain barked. "Silence!" Zephon backed up behind Dumah, like a scared dog. Seeing his children in such disappointment bothered him, not only because their dessert was eaten, but because if he didn't do something about it, he'd sure hear it later. The vampire lord sighed and motioned for his children to come. Like sheep, the followed him upstairs without a word. When they were out of sight…

"What was _that_, sire?" Vorador said in disbelief. "You nearly fed me to the dogs!"

"What you did was unjust," Janos retorted. "You hurt their feelings."

"Over cake? Really? Did you see the look in Kain's eyes? He was going to murder me over the dissatisfaction of his children. What kind of parent does that?"

"A good parent," Janos said proudly.

"Hmph, how would you know?" Vorador mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I need more wine."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kain led his children to library and ordered all but Turel to sit. "Fetch Raziel." Turel was back in an instant with his older brother by his side. Kain took a seat by the fire, while his fledglings sat around him like small children, even though they were well beyond their thirties. They looked up at their master with innocent eyes, inquisitive and curious as they sat there waiting.

"I don't know about this whole cake incident, and I don't care. It's not important. I know it's been hard being stuck in this place all winter, even though it's big enough for each of you to do your own things. So, if you're willing to behave and stay by me at all times, we'll go into town tomorrow evening, just when the sun sets. Some markets don't close until late anyhow. Are you up to it?"

Words could not express their excitement, and Kain couldn't help but smile. Merciless or not, they were, after all, his children.

**That's the end of this one! I know it might've seemed OOC in this chapter, but it's humorous and a fan fic, so it's a bit different. I actually had some fun with this chapter. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :D Happy reading!—Lil V.**


End file.
